poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mane-iac
The Mane-iac is a fictional character that appears in the fourth season of the show My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and is the main antagonist of the episode entitled "Power Ponies". The Mane-iac appears to be an earth pony baring Princess Luna's face and body design with a violet coat, a mane consisting of large, green tendrils, and red-and-green eyes. Role In the beginning of the episode, Spike (MLP) shows Twilight Sparkle a couple of pages of a Power Ponies comic book on which the Mane-iac is depicted. She is stated to be the Power Ponies' "most evil nemesis." Originally the power-mad owner of a hair-care product company, she was the victim in an accident at her shampoo factory and fell into a vat of green liquid and was electrocuted by a downed power line. The accident had given her strange new powers and caused her to go insane. Another page shows the Mane-iac breaking into the Maretropolis Museum and stealing something called the Electro-Orb. When Spike and his friends are sucked into the comic book and become the Power Ponies, they are brought to the point in the story at which the Mane-iac has just stolen the Electro-Orb. She watches in amusement as they grow accustomed to their newfound superpowers before leaving the scene, only throwing a few things at them at first with her super hairstyle. When the Power Ponies track the Mane-iac down to her headquarters—her abandoned shampoo factory—she dispatches the ponies with her "Hairspray Ray of Doom", freezing the ponies in place and rendering their powers useless, after a battle with her henchpony followers. She then takes the Power Ponies prisoner, but leaves Spike/Hum Drum alone, considering it pointless to do so. The Mane-iac uses the Electro-Orb to power her doomsday device, with which she plans to cause the manes of every pony in Maretropolis to grow wild. As she gloats to the Power Ponies over her apparent victory to her followers by giving her victory speech, Spike traps some of her henchponies and helps in freeing his friends. Just before the Mane-iac can use her weapon on Fluttershy/Saddle Rager, a firefly enters her line of fire, and she swats it away. This action incurs Saddle Rager's wrath, and she single-handedly does away with both the Mane-iac and her weapon. As the result of being struck by her own weapon, the Mane-iac's mane grows out of control, ensnaring her in it like a straitjacket. Personality The Mane-iac is shown to be an evil and extremely unhinged pony. Much of her dialogue consists of manic laughter, even up to the point of her defeat. She takes pleasure in watching the Power Ponies fumble with their superpowers. The Mane-iac thinks very little of the Power Ponies' sidekick Hum Drum, as she doesn't take him seriously or bother taking him prisoner with the other heroes and even insinuates that they only keep him around because they feel sorry for him. She is also shown to take pleasure in making fun of her victims. Trivia *The Mane-iac will guest star in Brian Griffin's Adventures of Transformers: Age of Extinction and Brian Griffin vs. The Mummy: Tomb of the Dragon Emperor. *The Mane-iac will appear again in the Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles movie Power Engines and will be killed in the film Category:VILLAINS Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Bullies Category:Arrogant characters Category:Evil for stupid reasons Category:Masters of Evil Category:Arch rivals Category:Jerks Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Bowser's recruits Category:Foiled characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Knight Of Cerebus Category:Sadistic characters Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Crazy characters Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Decepticons Category:Urban Threats Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Kion's Adventure villains